Information centric network (ICN) is a network technology performing optimization directly for submission of content. It acquires great attention since the ICN network can route based on a name of content and quickly respond to a content request by means of a cache in the network, thus attracting great attention and possibly replacing the traditional uniform resource locator (URL) solution.
Currently, the ICN network has been basically completed, and the ICN network can be well supported in the existing network architecture by means of the software defined networking (SDN) technology. However, the ICN network has a variety of implementation solutions, and different network device manufacturers use different implementation manners, thus the ICN network architecture of one implementation manner is not applicable to the ICN network architectures of other implementation manners.